Before The Dawn (Roblox) Wikia
Welcome to the Unofficial Before The Dawn Wiki! This Wiki is based on the popular Roblox game Before The Dawn. The game is still in beta and is currently getting a redux. Note: We do not own the game, we have only provided a place for the game's community to learn more about the game/ socialize. We are currently in need of more moderators to help expand the Wiki as it is still not complete and will not be for a while after the new game's release. If there is something wrong on any page, feel free to message any admin about the problem. Game Info Before The Dawn is a Roblox game in which players either play as a survivor, hero, or slasher. It can be described as a cross between Dead by Daylight and the Friday the 13th Game. Survivors: The goal for the Survivors is to complete objectives in order to escape, similar to Dead by Daylight. This includes finding car parts to repair a vehicle, to repairing generators to unlock the exit, or finding keys to create a masterkey. Survivors can use equipment to aid themselves and others. Heros: Similar to survivors, Heros have to also complete objectives in order to escape while evading the slasher. They come preset in abilities and gear, such as a shotgun or smoke bomb. They're also given their own stats, as some are slower but can repel the slasher easily, and some are fast and can evade the slasher quite well. You will be randomly picked to be a Hero at the beginning of a round, and you can choose and hero in your inventory to play as. As the name implies, Heros are meant to save survivors most of the time, or you can just ignore players completely. Slashers: Slashers are the main antagonists of the game. They are given the objectives to stop the Survivors (and Heros) from escaping the map. The Slashers are given unique weapons and abilities they use to down, and eventually kill the Survivors and Heros. Some Slashers have skins which change the appearance of the Slasher and may give different stats and weapons. There are a huge range of slashers to choose from, and more are currently being added. Game Modes: Currently, there are only three in the redux: Repair the Generators, where you repair generators while evading the slasher. Create the Masterkey, where you find keys scattered all over a map, and fuse them into a masterkey to escape. And Repair the Vehicle, where you collect parts of a car scattered all over a map to repair a vehicle and escape. These modes are tied into maps, so a certain map will always have a set of modes. Main Pages: Slashers Maps Equipment Abilities Gamepasses (OLD BETA) Slasher Ideas Survivor Advice Glitches & Bugs Play Before The Dawn Now! Old Beta: ☀https://www.roblox.com/games/340525226/Before-the-Dawn-OLD Redux: https://www.roblox.com/games/345214176/BtD-REDUX-Test-Server Rules/Regulations * Don't delete info from any page whatsoever, unless you have approval from an administrator. (Breaking this rule will result in a six day ban) * Do not argue in comments, please keep it civil. * Do not add/post any irrelevant content. * Categories are only to be changed by administrators. (Breaking this rule results in a 4-5 week ban) * Do not purposely aggravate any administrator, or anybody at all. (Results in one day ban) * Do not add any rules unless you are an administrator. * If something is deleted by an admin, don't add it again, 'except if one ask you to re-add it * Trolls will be hunted down by the Exterminator * Do not feed aliens. to more dangerous aliens. One of our admins already got eaten by an Xenomorph. Or was it a predator? * Please don't disturb Lockjaw (he is secretly Ghoul, but sssshhhh!) * Do not attempt to make another account to bypass a ban. '(We will just block your IP.) ADMINS * FireGuy (wiki founder) * Lockjaw Frank Burt (admin) * Ayyy lmao alien (admin) We're searching for a redactor and a corrector, please send us a message if you're interested. Announcements THE ALL MIGHTY CREATOR HAS RETURNED!! -FireGuy Huge Wiki overhaul coming as Btd Redux has been comfirmed. We need admins to help speed up process. -FireGuy HURRAAAAY ! -Lockjaw Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Which slasher would you like next Werewolf Dracula Ghostface Leatherface Category:Browse